the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story 4/Credits
Full credits for Toy Story 4. Logos Opening Disney presents A Pixar Animation Studios film Toy Story 4 Closing Directed by JOSH COOLEY Produced by MARK NIELSEN, p.g.a. JONAS RIVERA, p.g.a. Executive Producers ANDREW STANTON LEE UNKRICH PETE DOCTER Original Story by JOHN LASSETER ANDREW STANTON JOSH COOLEY VALERIE LAPOINTE Original Story by RASHIDA JONES & WILL MCCORMACK MARTIN HYNES STEPHANY FOLSOM Screenplay by ANDREW STANTON STEPHANY FOLSOM Music Composed & Conducted by RANDY NEWMAN Story Supervisor VALERIE LAPOINTE Film Editor AXEL GEDDES Production Designer BOB PAULEY Supervising Technical Director BOB MOYER Production Manager KIM COLLINS Supervising Animators SCOTT CLARK ROBERT H. RUSS Directors of Photography PATRICK LIN JEAN-CLAUDE KALACHE Technolgy & Pipeline Supervisor WILLIAM REEVES Character Supervisor SAJAN SKARIA Sets Supervisors THOMAS JORDAN STEVE KARSKI Simulation Supervisor HENRY DEAN GARCIA Effects Supervisor GARY BRUINS Lighting Supervisor JESSE HOLLANDER Rendering Supervisor ARIELA NURKO FEDOROV Character Art Director ALBERT LOZANO Sets Art Director DANIEL HOLLAND Shading Art Director LAURA PHILLIPS Graphics Art Director CRAIG FOSTER Lighting Art Director JOHN LEE Crowds Animation Lead NEIL HELM Crowds Technical Lead MICHAEL LORENZEN Sound Designer REN KLYCE Scroll Cast Story Story Artists APHTON CORBIN • CARRIE HOBSON • EDGAR KARAPETYAN • TONY MAKI • JEFF PIDGEON • CHRISTIAN ROMAN • BOBBY ALCID RUBIO • J. GARETT SHELDREW • DOMEE SHI • LOUISE SMYTHE • DEREK THOMPSON • MICHAEL YATES Additional Story Artists REJEAN BOURDAGES • NICOLLE CASTRO • SCOTT CLARK • JASON KATZ • SCOTT MORSE • HYEIN PARK • LE TANG Additional Screenplay Material by JOSH COOLEY Editorial Second Assistant Editors KENDRA JUUL • CHLOE KLOEZEMAN • SALLY BERGOM • BEN MORRIS • JEFF STONE • JONATHAN VARGO Art Character Designers GRANT ALEXANDER • DANIEL ARRIAGA • JASON DEAMER • TOM GATELY • MARA MACMAHON • DEANNA MARSIGLIESE • QIAN CELINE YOU Camera & Staging Layout Artists MAHYAR ABOUSAEEDI • ROBERT ANDERSON • JAMES CAMPBELL • ALEXANDER CURTIS • JAHKEELI GARNETT • ANDREA GOH • ANDY GRISDALE • ADAM HABIB • SHAUN SEONG-YOUNG KIM • MIKE LEONARD • GREGG OLSSON • ARJUN RIHAN • ADAM SCHNITZER • MATTHEW SILAS Post-Animation Camera Artist SANDRA KARPMAN Animation Animators FRANK E. ABNEY III • KEVIN ANDRUS • ANDREW ATTEBERRY • BRENDAN BEESLEY • SEQUOIA BLANKENSHIP • GUILLAUME CHARTIER • MICHAEL CHIA-WEI • CHEN SIMON CHRISTEN • CHRISTOPHER CHUA • BRETT CODERRE • JOSHUA DAI • CLAUDIO DE OLIVEIRA • DAVID DEVAN • PAUL F. DIAZ • REGINA DONOVAN • GRAHAM FINLEY • DOUG FRANKEL • MICHAEL GALBRAITH • ROBB GIBBS • EMILIE GOULET • TOMOYUKI HARASHIMA • ARON HATFIELD • TSUNG-YIN HSIEH • STEVEN CLAY HUNTER • GUILHERME SAUERBRONN JACINTO • KEN KIM • JAE HYUNG KIM • AARON KORESSEL • BRUCE KUEI • WENDELL LEE • HOLGER LEIHE • CODY LYON • MATT MAJERS • MICHAL MAKAREWICZ • PAUL MENDOZA • KYLE MOHR • JAVIER MOYA ALONSO • JUAN CARLOS NAVARRO CARRIÓN • VICTOR NAVONE • DAN NGUYEN • JORDI OÑATE ISAL • BRET PARKER • BOBBY PODESTA • JAYSON PRICE • ANDREAS PROCOPIOU • ADAM RODRIGUEZ • MANUEL ZENON RODRIGUEZ • NICKOLAS ROSARIO • MONTAQUE RUFFIN • BEN RUSH • ALLI SADEGIANI • GINI CRUZ SANTOS • MICHAEL SAULS • BRETT SCHULZ • STEFAN SCHUMACHER • TAL SHWARZMAN • TERRY YOUNGKIL SONG • MIKE STERN • MATTHEW STRANGIO • BENJAMIN PO AN SU • RAPHAEL SUTER • DAVID TORRES • JEAN-CLAUDE TRAN QUANG THIEU • LUIS URIBE • MICHAEL VENTURINI • KRISTOPHE VERGNE • AMANDA WAGNER LES WATTERS • RICKY WIGHT • KUREHA YOKOO • TOM ZACH • RON ZORMAN Crowds & Fix Animation PAULIE ALAM • TERESA FALCONE • RICHARD GUNZER • AVIV MANO • JENNIFER MIGITA • THERESA REYES • NICOLE RIDGWELL Additional Animation YOURI DEKKER • BRENT DIENST • SEAN MURIITHI • JULIE NELSON • MARK-LEON RIVERA • SIKAND SRINIVAS • JULIAN TEO Global Technology Pre-Production & Global Technology Manager ERIK LANGLEY Global Technology Engineers JAMES BARTOLOZZI • JUN HAN CHO • THIERRY DERVIEUX-LECOCQ • DAVID DIXON • MICHAEL FONG • ALEX HARVILL • BRANDON KERR • VIVIAN MORGOWICZ • MIKE RAVELLA • CHEN SHEN • JANE YEN Dailies & Sweatbox Simulation & Crowds Simulation Technical Artists MATT BENSON • EDWIN CHANG • BRIAN CLARK • JARED COUNTS • JESSICA PSY DELACY • RADFORD HURN • THOMAS MOSER • RICARDO NADU • CHRISTINE WAGGONER • BRAD WINEMILLER Characters Character Modeling & Articulation Artists JASON DAVIES • DONALD FONG • JARED FONG • RICHARD HURREY • JONAS JARVERS • TANJA KRAMPFERT • AUSTIN LEE • MARA MACMAHON • MICHAEL A. NIEVES • ANDREW H. SCHMIDT • KEVIN SINGLETON • IAN STEPLOWSKI • PETER TIERYAS • NANCY TSANG Character Shading & Groom Artists HARSH AGRAWAL • BYRON BASHFORTH • ETHAN DEAN • GUS DIZON • ROBBIN HUNTINGDALE • MICHAEL KILGORE • GEORGE NGUYEN • RICARDO PACHECO • BEN PORTER • CHRIS ROMNEY • STACEY TRUMAN • CHUCK WAITE • ATHENA XENAKIS Sets Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists MIKE ALTMAN • ROSIE COLE • IVO KOS • ALISON LEAF • JOSHUA MILLS • ARNOLD MOON • NICK PITERA • YEKATERINA SATANINA • ALEX SHILT Sets Shading Artists DAVID BATTE • TRACY LEE CHURCH • ANDREW FINLEY • JACK HATTORI • DREW KLEVEN • LAURA MURPHY • JARED RAWLE • RICHARD SNYDER • MEGAN STIFTER • PHYLLIS YUN PING TING • RUI TONG • JAMIE WILLIAMS Effects Effects Artists AMIT GANAPATI BAADKAR • CHRIS J. CHAPMAN • GREG GLADSTONE • HIROAKI NARITA • KRZYSZTOF ROST • FERDI SCHEEPERS • KYLIE WIJSMULLER • MATTHEW KIYOSHI WONG • MICHAEL K. O’BRIEN • JON REISCH Lighting Lighting Artists LLOYD BERNBERG • JEREMY BIRN • BRIAN BOYD • MATHIEU CASSAGNE • ED CHEN • YE WON CHO • AIRTON DITTZ, JR. • JESSICA GIAMPIETRO HARVILL • WEN-CHIN HSU • SUNGYEON JOH • JAE H. KIM • JOSÉE LAJOIE • AMBER STEWART LUNDERVILLE • EMMANUEL MANIEZ • MOLLY MEYER • RYAN MICHERO • TONY MITZELFELT • BURT PENG • ANDREW PIENAAR • MARIA POWERS • VANDANA REDDY SAHRAWAT • DAVID SHAVERS • ERIK SMITT • MIGUEL ZOZAYA Rendering Rendering Technical Directors ROBERT GRAF • PHILIP GRAHAM • ALEXANDER KOLLIOPOULOS • JESSICA MONTEIRO • CARI REICHE • ZACHARY REPASKY • CARL JON VAN ARSDALL • DAVID VERONA Production Additional Production Support NICK BERRY • REBECCA EUPHRAT • DALLAS KANE • MORGAN KARADI • LUCY LALIBERTE • ANNIE MUELLER • NINA OZIER • SARITA WHITE • SARA WILSON Interns RAMON ARANGO • SIMON BAEK • CAMILO CASTRO • ERIC CHIU • ELISE FITZGERALD • SARAH JOBALIA • HUNG NGUYEN • SASHA OUELLET Creative Development MARY COLEMAN • EMILY MOLLENKOPF Post Production Studio Mastering Stereoscopic 3D International Production Post Production Sound POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES BY SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY, MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA Additional Voices CARLOS ALAZRAQUI • MARY BOLT • MARK DIPAOLA • TERRI DOUGLAS • KEITH FERGUSON • PATRICK J. KAGEL • CHLOE KIM • MATT YANG KING • SCOTT MENVILLE • LUNA MOLINA • HANNA O’REILLY • ALICYN PACKARD • BOB PETERSON • ERIC PETERSON • KENDALL GRACE SAMUELSON • TARA STRONG • CREE SUMMER • ELIZABETH SWANSON Music Scoring Crew GREG DENNEN • TOM HARDISTY • TIM LAUBER • PETER NELSON • ERIN RETTING • RYAN ROBINSON • DAMON TEDESCO Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “I Can’t Let You Throw Yourself Away” Written & Performed by Randy Newman Produced by Mitchell Froom Recorded & Mixed by David Boucher Group Vocals Contracted & Conducted by Jasper Randall Horn Arrangements by Dan Higgins “The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy” Written by Randy Newman Performed by Chris Stapleton Recorded & Mixed by Vance Powell Chris Stapleton appears courtesy of Mercury Nashville, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “You’ve Got A Friend In Me” Written & Performed by Randy Newman “Midnight, the Stars and You” Written by Harry Woods, James Campbell, Reginald Connelly Performed by Ray Noble & His Orchestra with vocal by Al Bowlly Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “Don’t Keep Me Waitin’” Written by Ken Morrison Performed by The Wranglers Featuring Bonnie Guitae Courtesy of CAPP Records Inc. O/B/O Morrison Records “Forever Tilt” Written & Performed by Jake Monaco Pixar Studio Team Administration ALY FIDIAM-SMITH • CHERISE MILLER • KENYA RANDLE • JOSH SALETNIK • WENDY DALE TANZILLO • SETH VAN BOOVEN • DEIRDRE WARIN • CHRISTINE WILCOCK Archives & Exhibitions LIZ BORGES-HERZOG WELBURN SHARON DOVAS CHRISTINE FREEMAN LAUREN GAYLORD MAREN A. JONES BRIANNE MOSELEY JULIET ROTH MELISSA WOODS Business Affairs & Legal Counsel SERENA DETTMAN RICHARD GUO KATRINA HENDERSON BRYNN MOHAGEN LARA LESIEUR PENDLETON ELLIOT SIMONS RACHEL THARP JODY WEINBERG Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing LEILA CHESLOFF DEBORAH CICHOCKI MANDY FREUND MOLLY GLOVER MOLLY JONES STELLA KOH CHRISTOPHER MEEKER ALEXIS LOMBARDI NELSON JONATHAN RODRIGUEZ KIM ROSS ROB ROWE DELILAH SMITH JENNY MOUSSA SPRING JEN TAN SCOTT TILLEY SHIHO TILLEY LAURA UYEDA Craft Services by Luxo Café JENNIFER JOHNSTON VIVIAN RODRIGUEZ ANDREA ALEMAN MELISSA ANDERSON ANJULI BHATTACHARYA DOUGLAS MONSALUD AARON GRIMM BAYANI INCLANO MARYLOU JASO DERRICK JONES SARA KOSUTH CONSTANTINO MARTINEZ CRAIG MARSHALL GERARDO OSORIO TIMOTHY PALMER ALEXANDER PIMWONG ALYSSA PROMESSI JULIO QUINTERO BRITTANY SMITH NATHANIEL SMITH HELENA TUNNER DARRELL VALOR Creative Content JENNIFER ZACCARO TRISH CARNEY GAIRO CUEVAS SARAH DUNHAM LAUREN GORALSKI CHRISTINA F. JULIAN TONY KAPLAN ERICA MILSOM JEREMY QUIST BRIAN TANAKA CHELSEA WALTON Custom Animation Production MARC SONDHEIMER ALAN BARILLARO BRETT BLAKE KEITH CORMIER STEPHANIE BROOKE HAMILTON MARK C. HARRIS RAMI KASIM SHAWN KRAUSE SAMUEL LEHMER JEANETTE PENLEY MARKER CLAIRE MUNZER JAMES FORD MURPHY KENNY PICKETT TIM PIXTON JUSTIN RITTER JAIME ROE JULIEN SCHREYER SERENA WARNER ANTHONY HO WONG Development MEGAN ALDERSON JACOB COMBS LAUREN DAVIDSON MARY ALICE DRUMM AMY ELLENWOOD NICOLE PARADIS GRINDLE JESSICA KELLY DAVID LALLY MIA STAPLETON SHANNON WOOD Facility Operations PATTY BONFILIO JAMES ANDEREGGEN MARCO CASTELLANOS ERIN COLLINS BUTLER MICHAEL DOUGLASS, JR. DARRIN FICHERA MATT GAGNEBIN JARED GONZALES HSIAO LIU EDGAR A. OCHOA KYLE ROLDAN MATTHEW SARUBBI PETER SCHREIBER BILL SHEA BRIAN TORRES Finance MARK JOSEPH KENTARO HINOKI MEGAN ALBERT MICHELLE LIU CHUNG KRISTI GAMBLE VALERIE HATHAWAY HEATHER D.C. JACKSON KHERON JONES-KASSING KATE LARDIERE MICHELLE LOPEZ GORIL LYNGHAUG KELSEY MONKEN KACY NAYLOR ROSANA NECIUK KAREN PERRY STEPHANIE PHAM AGANON MARY RUNYON KRISTINA RUUD-HEWITT MICHELLE SIMONS SHARI VILLARDE DEANA WALKER ANNETTE WANG SUE WILLIAMS Inclusion Strategies BRITTA WILSON • ALYSSA DEL VIGNA • TIM VIGUE Marketing BRITNEY BEST SARAH BOGGS ANDY DREYFUS ARIK EHLE LISA FLETCHER ADAM GATES CHERIE HAMMOND JENNIFER LEIGH KING SUREENA MANN ANGELA MARIE MISTRETTA DESIREE MOURAD SHANNON NICOSIA KAREN PAIK SILVIA PALARA KELSEY PIGHIN ZENA WEBER JESSE WEGLEIN CLAYBORN WELCH JAY WARD TIMOTHY ZOHR Pixar University JUDITH ANGULO KELLEY CHOI KATHLEEN COSBY RACHELLE FEDERICO DAVID R. HAUMANN JOSHUA HOLLANDER TIA WALLACE KRATTER HEIDI ROSENFELDER JAMIE WOOLF Publicity MICHAEL AGULNEK • KRISSY BAILEY • DEBORAH COLEMAN • EMILY SAKAMOTO-STEIDL • CHRIS WIGGUM RenderMan Development MARC BANNISTER ADRIAN BELL KATRIN BRATLAND JONATHAN BROUILLAT JAMES BURGESS PER CHRISTENSEN JULIAN FONG SARAH FORCIER STEPHEN FRIEDMAN FRAN GONZÁLEZ GARCÍA DAVID HACKETT IAN HSIEH SARAH HUTCHINSON ANDREW KENSLER CHARLIE KILPATRICK PHILIPPE LEPRINCE MAX LIANI MARK MANCA JED MILLER CLIFF RAMSHAW BRENTON RAYNER TRINA M. ROY BRENDEN SCHUBERT JONATHAN SHADE JEFFREY VARGA WAYNE WOOTEN RenderMan Sales & Marketing DAVID M. LAUR • LEIF PEDERSEN • CARLY RILEY • DYLAN SISSON • WENDY WIRTHLIN Safety & Security ROD PEARSON JOHN BENNETT MARLON CASTRO PAUL CHIDEYA ISAIAH CLARK-SANDERS RICHARD COGGER CAROLINA GASKIN ARMANDO GUTIERREZ GONZALEZ RICHARD KIRK MLINZI MAJIGIZA AARON MATIAS ADRIAN RICO-GALVEZ JONI SUPERTICIOSO Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership RYAN BUJNOWICZ JOACHIM DE DEKEN GEORGE ELKOURA F. SEBASTIAN GRASSIA THOMAS HAHN FLORIAN HECHT CHRISTOPHE HERY HAYLEY IBEN POL JEREMIAS-VILA STEVE LAVIETES JOSH MINOR CORY OMAND JACK PAULUS MICHAEL RICE SUSAN SALITURO SARAH SHEN DIRK VAN GELDER ADAM WOODBURY FLORIAN ZITZELSBERGER Management SUE MAATOUK KALACHE ALICEA LIN ENGQUIST DAVID SOKOLOSKY JILLIENE TONGSON PARAS JESSICA TRAN JOHN WARREN DAVID WEHR Assets & Infrastructure IVÁN MAURICIO CALDERÓN STEVEN DAO MCKAY FARLEY MATT JOHNSON SHAHBAZ KHAN KYLE LOVRIEN EDWARD LUONG ELIOT SMYRL RACHEL STRICKLER FREESON WANG NATHAN WATERS JACK ZHAO Core Engineering RAJA BALA SUNYA BOONYATERA TOM CAUCHOIS JASON KIM JOHN LOY ALEX MOHR FLORIAN SAUER KEVIN SUN MATTHEW WILLIAMS DAVID G. YU Presto Animation System MATTHEW ALSUP JIM ATKINSON ANDREW BUTTS JUEI CHANG TIM CONDON MATTHIAS GOERNER STEPHEN GUSTAFSON MARK HESSLER VENKATESWARAN KRISHNA HEEGUN LEE DAN MCGARRY DENEB MEKETA GARY MONHEIT DUC MANH NGUYEN COREY REVILLA WITAWAT BIK RUNGJIRATANANON BURTON SIU Production Software DAVID BARAFF • PHILIP FLOETOTTO • PETER NYE • GATES ROBERG-CLARK Research FERNANDO DE GOES • TOM DUFF • KURT FLEISCHER • THEODORE KIM • MARK MEYER Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering ALLISON BIANCHI WENDY CHEN GREGORY FINCH MAX GILBERT JOSHUA JENNY DOUG LETTERMAN DANIEL MCCOY JOAO MONTENEGRO DAVID MUNIER SHAWN NEELY JEREMY NEWLIN KEES RIJNEN CHRIS SCHOENEMAN RYUSUKE VILLEMIN EMILY WEIHRICH CHAD WILLIAMS MAGNUS WRENNINGE RICHARD YOSHIOKA Story & Editorial JULIAN Y.C. CHEN • PHRED LENDER • STEFAN SCHULZE • STEPHAN STEINBACH Systems Technical Leads DALE BEWLEY LARS R. DAMEROW GRANT GATZKE JOSH GRANT THOMAS INDERMAUR CHRIS LASELL DAVID NAHMAN-RAMOS WIL PHAN PETER PLACKOWSKI DAVID SOTNICK CHRISTOPHER C. WALKER Management JOEL BRUCK TYLER FAZAKERLEY JOSEPH FROST ALISA GILDEN MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL ANNE PIA MAY PON LAURA SAVIDGE M.T. SILVIA JASON WATKINS Engineering & Support Administration & Operations WESLEY CALLOW • TERESA CONATY • LING HSU • JANE MURPHY Animation Support RAIN ANGELES • PATRICK ANGELL • HENRY CHAU • JOHN HENRY FRANKENHAUSER • IAN WESTCOTT Asset Administrators TIFFANY RENO FUNG • SUSANNE RUBLEIN • SHAWN ZHOU Backups JONATHAN HADDEN • JOSE RICHARD IGNACIO • BOB MORGAN Data Management ADAM FUCHS • WENDY HEFFNER • HEIDI STETTNER Mac & Windows TLALOC ALVAREZ • VANNA BEEPAT • DAN BERMAN • NIC BISHOP • J. DARION CUEVAS • AURICA HAYES • DAN HOFFMAN • PETER KALDIS • CORY ANDER KNOX • KRISTOFFER LANDES • LESLIE LAW • TERRY LEE MOSELEY • JESSICA SNIPES Media Systems CHRIS COLLINS • WARREN LATIMER • CANDACE MAGAÑA • EDGAR QUIÑONES • STEVEN RICKS • JESSICA WAN Post Production Engineering MIKE H. MAHONY • FÉLIX O. SANTIAGO Render Pipeline NIÑO ELLINGTON • MATT ELSER • YUN LIEN • ERIC PEDEN • ROSIE WACHA Storage ERIC BERMENDER • BRYAN BIRD • ANDY THOMAS • PETER WARD Telecom MICHAEL STEWART JOHNSON • MARK PANANGANAN UNIX MARK FERNANDEZ • ROBERT HAMRICK • SHAWN HOVIS • SAMUEL LE • AARON RUSSO NELSON • SETTE SIU • CHARLES SOCHIN Web Development COLLIN ALLEN • CHRISTINE JONES • JOANNA LAURENT • DARLA LOVRIN Talent Strategy & Operations CRYSTAL TOURES BALL KIM DIAZ ERIN MCGARRY KRUEGER REBECCA PIGG MAGGIE M. RANDRIAMAMONJY TRICIA ANDRES DIANA MERCURIO CUNANAN MARIANA DENIGHT COURTNEY DINGEL PEGGY DOLLAGHAN EDWIN FABIAN SARA GEIMER GRAHAM GIBSON SARA HANLAN JENNYLYN MERCADO HUYNH SARA LO KNODELL RONA FRANCISCO LI MARCOS NAVARRETE ALLISON PARKER LIZZY PARKER NICOLE RENEE PELLERIN JOSE SAAVEDRA-CABRERA BETH SASSEEN ADDIELYN THURSTON MEG VOLLMER Theme Parks ANTHONY A. APODACA • KERI CICOLANI • LIZ GAZZANO • ROGER GOULD • HEIDI HOLMAN • STEVE MASON • DONNA QUATTROPANI • KRISTA SHEFFLER • TASHA SOUNART • CAROL WANG Production Babies AITAN • ALANIS • AMELIE • ANNIKA • ATALIE • ATHENA • AVA • AVANI • BENJAMIN • BOSTON • CIARÁN • CYRUS • DYLAN • ELENA • ELIJAH • EMI • FRANCIS • GRAHAM • GRETA • GUS • ILARIA • KEELY • KIERAN • LEO G. • LEO S. • LUCA • LUCAS • LYLA • MACKELLAN • MARCO JR. • MATEO • NARA • NINA • PAIGE • PARKER • RAYNE • STELLA • THEODORE • THORIN • WILLIAM Special Thanks VICTORIA MANLEY THOMPSON • DIANA KURIYAMA • ALISA EAGLESTON-CIESLEWICZ • MARIA MURILLO • JOHN BALEN LOURDES • MARQUEZ ALBA • THE OAKLAND ATHLETICS • LUCASFILM LTD. THE WALNUT FESTIVAL ANTIQUE HARVEST, OLDE TOWNE ANTIQUES & ANTIQUE CORNER DISNEY RESEARCH FOR DEVELOPMENT OF DENOISING TECHNOLOGY KATE SHARE, GEORGE ELVIN & THE SF BALLET WARDROBE TEAM THE POMFRET FAMILY BLAISE DAVIS Pixar Senior Creative Team BRAD BIRD • ENRICO CASAROSA • MARY COLEMAN • JOSH COOLEY • RONNIE DEL CARMEN • PETE DOCTER • BRIAN FEE • MIKE JONES • BRIAN LARSEN • ANGUS MACLANE • ADRIAN MOLINA • BOB PETERSON • STEVE PURCELL • DAN SCANLON • DOMEE SHI • PETER SOHN • ANDREW STANTON • LEE UNKRICH Pixar Production Department Heads ANDREW BEALL • COLIN BOHRER • PAMELA DARROW • SALLY GARBARINI • SARAH JO HELTON • NANCY HOWARD • GILLIAN LIBBERT-DUNCAN • LEE RASÉ • JENNI TSOI Pixar Senior Technology Team JOHN KIRKMAN • STEVE MAY • GUIDO QUARONI Pixar Senior Leadership Team ED CATMULL • LINDSEY COLLINS • JONATHAN GARSON • JIM KENNEDY • THOMAS PORTER • JONAS RIVERA • KATHERINE SARAFIAN • JIM MORRIS, VES Sound created in Dolby Atmos Mattel™, Barbie™ and Little People™ are registered trademarks of Mattel, Inc. All Mattel toys depicted in this film are protected by trademarks and copyrights owned by Mattel, its subsidiaries or licensors, and are used with permission. ©Mattel. All rights reserved. MR. POTATO HEAD, MRS. POTATO HEAD, MOUSE TRAP, OPERATION, CLUE, TWISTER, BATTLESHIP, PARCHEESI, CANDY LAND, TINKERTOY, BARREL OF MONKEYS, and CHUTES AND LADDERS are trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. and are used with permission. © 2019 Hasbro. Slinky® Dog is a trademark of Poof-Slinky, Inc. ©2019 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. In memory of Don Rickles (1926 – 2017) Thank you for bringing your voice, humor and spirit to Toy Story. We are eternally grateful. Dedicated to Adam Burke (1971 – 2018) A gifted animator and friend to all. We love you to infinity, and beyond. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created & Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, California Category:Credits Category:Toy Story